Rose
Rose is the Countess of Angel Grove. History Rose was born in Inara's Pit shortly after her older brother left the area. Tyrion Grovewood insured she was taken out of the lair and brought to Baldur's Gate, where she was raised by his grandparents, Jacob and Maria Grovewood. Although Jacob and Maria were unaware that Rose was their granddaughter, they still raised her as if she was their own. Rose was subjected to lots of ridicule and cruelty growing up, being the only tiefling in a predominantly-human city. The Grovewoods were merely farmers, and due to the poor economical state of Baldur's Gate, they were very poor. Because of this, Rose decided to take up thievery, as she had gotten good at hiding from people, ashamed of her tiefling nature. She eventually became a competent thief, though she never ran with the Guild in Baldur's Gate. Rose eventually found her way to Phandalin, where she joined with the Redbrands, a group of thieves and brigands. However, this was short-lived, as the leader of the Redbrands, Arno "Glassstaff" Albrek, attempted to have her killed, believing her to be a threat to his leadership. Although there was a Mayor of Phandalin at the time, Glassstaff was known as the unofficial ruler of the town. Rose left the Redbrands and was eventually met by Gundren Rockseeker. He sent her on a quest to deliver some cargo with Zero Uchiha and Veras Gallandal. She reluctantly accepted, as she was low on funds. When they returned to Phandalin, they would eventually come head to head with Arno and slay him in the old manor of Aldith Uchiha. After this, Rose took Arno's Glassstaff. And knowing that many of the Redbrands had never seen Glassstaff in person, she convinced the remaining brigands that she was Glassstaff. Since then, she has lead the Redbrands in private ever since. Shortly after Black Spider had been defeated, Rose was given the title of Talon of the King. Relationships Rose was born to Tyrion Grovewood and the succubus Inara. Inara eventually sent a charmed human to track down the party and lure them back to her Pit. There, she attempted to charm Zero, though was unsuccessful. She was able to charm Rose briefly, but when Zero and Lucien found Tyrion and learned of Inara's sinister nature, they returned and broke Inara's hold on Rose. Afterward, Inara was tracked down to Baldur's Gate. She was initially shapeshifted into the form of Rilsa Rael, and tricked the party into going into a dark alley. There, she manipulated Rose into going with her into the Ethereal Plane, where the two fought. After a grueling battle, Rose came out victorious, though now stuck in the Ethereal Plane. It was not until Zero Uchiha learned of Rose's predicament that he was able to enchant the Bracelet of Friends to be able to summon Rose back from a different Plane. Rose's father, Tyrion Grovewood, was rescued from Inara's Pit and taken to Phandalin, where he serves as a cleric for the city. Jacon and Maria Grovewood died of famine before Rose went to Phandalin, but they were resurrected by a wish made by Zero Uchiha, granted by the Djinni in the Temple of the Lamp. They currently live as humble farmers in Phandalin. Artifacts Shadow Veil This silk cloak is seamless—a single sheet of gossamer, gray fabric. The shadow veil allows Rose and her nearby allies to briefly disappear from sight. Sword of Subtlety This dull-gray sword deals more damage while Rose is undetected by her victim. Slaying Arrow This arrow was found in Inara's Pit, and appears to offer an instantaneous death to any fiend it strikes. Rose has been saving it, presumably for her brother. Belt of One Mighty Blow The buckle of this wide leather belt is set with a single blood-red carbuncle. Rose can use it to deal even greater damage when she strikes an enemy. Stone of Good Luck Rose believes this to be a gift from Tymora. It is able to help her tip the odds ever-so-slightly in her favor. Glassstaff This is a symbol of Rose's status as Glassstaff, leader of the Redbrands, in Phandalin. It is also able to protect her from great physical damage, even being capable of warding off Zero's attacks in his dragon form.